An Assassin, me?
by AbyssEater
Summary: He should've expected to be brought into this when he had set his sight upon the Capital the first place. There was no place he could go and not be bothered, it attracted him. Though, a part of him didn't mind it. As if he was meant for this, even if he didn't make it appear he cared. Then again, maybe they could succeed where the others had failed?


''Ah~ So that's the famed Empire, huh.'' He mused as he took in the sight of the large city stretching for as far as his eyes could see. He then sniffed a couple times and his face scrunched up. ''Hmph. Even from here I can smell the corruption… Oh well~.'' He threw back on the hood of his cloak that obscured his face, allowing only his eyes which were a deep blue and a couple strands of blond hair to be seen as he continued on.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A soft tune was being whistled as a carriage was moving along the path. It was peaceful, the sun was out and the sky was almost cleared of any clouds.

Of course, it wasn't going to last the as the carriage came to a screeching halt, the horses neighing in terror as the ground in front of them cracked and a shadow was cast over them.

''A-An Earth Dragon!'' One of the men _screamed_ out in terror as he gazed at the creature that towered over them and moved to attack them.

Before it could reach a blur was barely seen, followed by the Earth Dragon's arm being cut off with ease. The one responsible being a teenage boy with brown hair in adventurers clothing, holding a sword in one hand as he turned to stare at the Danger Beast that had turned around and growled furiously at him.

''Oh~! Want some more I see.'' He ran towards his opponent, running along its body before jumping high in the air, sword ready. Though his confidence was hit in the face as he watched the Danger Beast pull off a faint, its remaining arm posed to attack.

_Fwoosh_

As the large claw neared him, the Earth Dragon let out a sudden howl in pain as it recoiled. Confused but not deterred, he continued his attack as he began to spin and cutting the beast all over and landing with poise. The Danger Beast falling over, defeated.

''Hmm.'' He chuckled as he cleaned his sword before the coachman ran over.

''Woah! You defeated that Earth Dragon with such ease~!''

He at least had the decency to blush under their words and scratching the back of his head. ''Well, yeah. It's wasn't hard. I should be able to if I want to make it big in The Capital. Name's Tatsumi, by the way.''

''Did you say Capital?'' A fervent nod. ''Urhm.. You know it's not all sunshine and rainbows, right? It's lively, yes but it's also home to even bigger monsters than the one back there.''

''Eh! Monsters, like Danger Beast?''

They shook their head, it was easy to tell the boy was not from around here with how clueless he was. ''No, the people. Monsters in human skin. The Empire is far from the prospering city it once was.''

Tatsumi hummed. ''I see. Nevertheless, it's not going to deter me. It's been my dream since a young boy to one day be amongst them. I'm not letting some rumors put an end to that!'' He threw his bag back on his shoulders and made to leave before another person made themselves known.

''Did you say you're heading towards the capital?'' The three men turned around, watching as a cloaked figure showed themselves climbing over the killed Earth Dragon. The person was covered in a cloak but from his voice and his build it was easy to tell it was a boy, or young man at least. They even managed to catch a brief glimpse of a pair of almost glowing blue hues as he landed.

''Um.. Yeah?'' Tatsumi answered a bit unsure as he looked at the newcomer. His guard was up but from the lazy posture he felt more at ease.

''Mind if I tag along then? Am heading there too and after that I doubt these two here will be going there.''

''Depends. Name?''

''Naruto. I watched you take that Danger Beast down, very impressive.'' He then yawned, prompting Tatsumi to question whether he actually meant that or not. ''I'll have a better chance of arriving there in one piece if I'm with you.. I think.'' His way of speaking was.. monotone, like he was bored.

''Before I decide, do you have anything on you and where did you come from?''

''Nope and I tagged along with those two here. Even if they weren't aware..'' The latter was muttered and Tatsumi sent him an incredulous look which was ignored. ''So, how about it?''

Tatsumi shrugged. ''I guess it's fine. Wouldn't be as bored if I was walking by myself.''

''Great!'' Naruto patted him on the back. ''What are we waiting for then? Let's go!'' Nodding wordlessly, Tatsumi continued his journey to the capital with his new.. friend? No, traveling partner. Unaware of the glimpses of metal being reflected by the sunlight courtesy of two small daggers that were buried to the hilt in the now dead Danger Beast's eyes.

* * *

''Aaaaah! Finally!'' Tatsumi cheered as he threw his hands up, smiling all the way as they made their way through the streets of the capital. He could already feel it, one step closer to his goal.

Turning to his silent companion, Tatsumi was left surprised as all that met him was a paper floating down and coming to a stop against his face. ''Hwuh?'' He removed it from his face, blinking twice before reading its content.

'_You're by yourself. Thanks for the help, I left some coin in your pocket.' _

Eye twitching, Tatsumi crumpled the paper up before throwing it in a nearby bin. He was confused though regarding the part about the coin as he never felt something was wrong. Searching through his pockets, he was surprised as he retrieved his hand which was now holding a handful of coins.

''Well, he's a bit rude but at least not greedy.'' He muttered to himself as he counted the coin which was a rather generous amount he'd say so himself. Definitely enough for a nice meal and then some.

But oh well! It's time he looked for any recruitment stations as that was why he's here in the first place.

It didn't take long for him to find a recruitment station. The flags that were hanging out and the large quantity of people kind of gave it away.

After marveling at the building from outside, Tatsume made his way where he could march up to the counter where he was handed a paper.

''Fill this in and come back to me.'' They said to him in a rather careless tone.

He accepted the paper before reading it over, face scrunching up when he read it through. ''Ehrm.. It says here I'll be starting as a grunt?''

''Haaa? Oh. Of course.'' He didn't expect the boy to slam his hand down on his desk.

''A grunt? Who has time for that? Look at me, my technique, a grunt as a waste of time for you and for me. So how about it, hm? If you make me commanding officer we'd both be happy.'' Tatsumi gave a close eyed smile, unaware of the rising agitation of the recruiter.

So he never did see the man rising to his feet before he was thrown out, the door slamming closed after him.

''..Eh?'' Tatsumi groggily got back to his feet only to feel his back bump into someone. ''Wha…'' His voice died down as he tilted his head upwards, his eyes meeting a young blonde woman who was looking at him while saying something. He wasn't really paying attention to whatever came out of her mouth, rather focused on her chest that was almost spilling out of her tight top.

''..Well, what do you say?''

Unsure what exactly she was talking about Tatsumi simply nodded, she looked friendly enough.

* * *

''Damn that woman!'' Tatsumi grumbled in anger as he was now out of money. It was getting late, it was already dark outside and now he didn't even have enough for even a hotel room after she ripped him off. She didn't look like the type but he should've known better as she was way too open and friendly compared to anyone else he had seen.

They all just seem to keep to themselves, not speaking to another less it was necessary. A sigh left him as he slumped against a building and tightening the jacket he wore. ''Aaah~ Guess I'll be spending the night outside..''

His eyes had just closed when he felt someone looming over him. Opening them he saw it was a young blonde girl, even younger then he was giving him a kind smile. ''I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice you sleeping outside. If you want to, I would like to offer you to stay in my home.''

Tatsumi gave her a suspicious stare as this presumably rich girl offered him a room out of nowhere.. ''But I don't have any money?'' He didn't expect her to giggle.

''I see that. You wouldn't be out here if you did.''

''Sorry, Lady Aria can't seem to help someone like you.'' One of the two men walking up to him said who he assumed were her guards.

''Mhm. You should accept her generosity, you know? You aren't the first one we've come across.''

The girl, Aria, nodded before tilting her head. ''So? What do you say?''

''Well,'' He made it appear he was thinking about it, hand scratching his head even as he had already made up his mind. ''I guess.. I mean, it's better than sleeping outside..''

''Great! Come on then.'' One of her guards helped him to his feet while the other took his bag.

Arriving at the carriage, the door was held open for him as Tatsumi entered where he immediately spotted a familiar cloaked person already inside. He didn't move a muscle which made him wonder if he was asleep, not even acknowledging his presence. Then the words of the guard came back to him.

'_You aren't the first one we've come across.'_

So that was what they meant.. Tatsumi shrugged as he sat down opposite from him followed by Aria who sat next to him. As if knowing what he was asking she spoke up. ''We picked him up earlier after finding him wandering the street. He looked lost and we offered him a place to stay for the night.''

A soft sound of understanding left Tatsumi before he felt the carriage beginning to move.

It was a short trip. They seemed to immediately head towards Aria's home which was away from the busy capital off to the countryside as he gazed out of the window the entire time. Until the carriage came to a stop and the door was opened which snapped him out of his daze.

He moved to wake up Naruto only to see he was already outside with Aria, both waiting for him as he scrambled out of the carriage.

''Woah…'' Tatsumi gaped at the large mansion that was Aria's home. He knew she was rich but this was something else.

She laughed softly at his expression before motioning the two to follow her inside.

* * *

That night Tatsumi woke up startled, sitting up in the comfortable bed and his tiredness forgotten. ''This feeling.. killing intent?'' He mused as he quickly got to his feet and decided to go and investigate. Perhaps Naruto had sensed this as well and they could meet up. It was better than going alone.

He left the bedroom he had been assigned to and ran through the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of a large window, a gasp leaving him when he looked outside to see several shadows high in the air balancing on wires or something to keep them up.

''This.. Night Raid!'' He muttered in realization he continued to stare up at him. Remembering the words of Aria's parents earlier this evening. He watched as one of them jumped down and swiftly taking care of two guards that went to attack her. ''I need to help Aria.'' He told himself after watching how quick the guards had been taken care of.

He wanted to alert Naruto but he had no idea which room he had been given and there wasn't much time. He hoped he'd forgive him if they'd make it out of here.

Tatsumi found Aria quickly. The girl looking lost and fearful as she asked him what was going on. Instead of answering her he took her hand before leading her out of the house.

''Wha-What is going on?'' She asked him as she did her best to keep up with him. She wasn't used to running like she was doing now.

''We need to head to the storehouse, I'll explain there.'' Was all Tatsumi told her before he increased his pace almost dragging her with him.

Arriving at the storehouse they met with a guard who took Aria from him.

''What are we going to do?'' Tatsumi questioned the guard.

''We're going to take shelter inside the storehouse until the authorities arrive. I've already alerted them so it shouldn't be long. You hold them off until then.''

Tatsumi nodded his head before coming to a halt as the words were processed. ''Uhm.. come again?'' Before a reply came he felt a new arrival landing behind him. Swallowing his nerves he took out his sword and held it out towards her. ''Tch. Guess I have no choice.''

He watched as she shot towards him. His eyes narrowing and he got into a stance, doing his best to take in her each and every movement to anticipate where she'd strike. So he could block and retaliate-

''Not a target.'' He heard. Her voice monotone which reminded him of a certain cloaked person he hoped was still alive.

''..Eh?'' Tatsumi blinked before she was already above him, using his head as a springboard where she landed behind him.

''Target.'' He heard her just barely as she ignored him and went for Aria. The guard tried to kill her as he fired at her, only for her to dodge every bullet and be in his personal space within a second. ''Eliminate.'' She unsheated her blade and swung, cutting the guard in the chest and almost bisecting him as he died before hitting the ground.

Seeing this, Aria stumbled back before falling to the ground, unable to do a thing as the Night Raid member stopped before her and prepared to end her life.

''Elimina-''

''Hold it!'' Came Tatsumi as he swung his own blade at her forcing her to jump to the side.

She stared at him dumbly. ''You are not a target. There's no need for me to kill you.'' How she could say this all while not showing a single emotion Tatsumi wasn't sure, what he was sure of was that he wasn't going to allow her to kill Aria on his watch.

''But you're trying to kill her, right?''

''Mhm.'' A nod came from her which almost had him drop his sword from the casual way she admitted so. ''If you intend to stand in the way I will kill you, too.''

''What! I'm not going to let you do as you please!''

''Oh? Is that so…'' A dangerous glint shone in those red eyes. ''Then I shall eliminate you and her afterwards.'' After those words she was in front of him in less time it took him to blink. He barely was able to raise his own sword to hold back her own but she showed why she and her entire organization were feared as it was quickly made apparent their difference in skill as their swords met several times and he was on the defensive.

''H-Hold on!'' He stammered and tried to reason as he was being pushed back. ''There's no reason for you to kill her as well, right? She's just an innocent girl!'' It was no use as time seemed to slow down as he watched her blade made its way towards his neck. He could only grit his teeth and look away as he was about to meet his end without accomplishing any of his goals.

Yet, he didn't feel any pain. It confused him as he turned towards her only to give a deadpan stare as he watched his killer being held back by her collar. ''Wait a moment Akame.'' The one holding her back said. ''I kind of owe him a favor. Might as well repay him back.''

Tatsumi stared at her confused as he took time to inspect her before he recoiled and pointed towards her. ''You! You're the one from earlier who ran off with all my money.''

A giggle left the blonde woman. ''Yep! That's right, the beautiful lady you had your eyes on.'' She then turned serious. ''You said she was innocent, correct? Then look inside and see if you still think the same.'' She marched over and with a single kick forced the doors open. ''Go inside and look. This is what lies within the shadows.''

Tatsumi followed her words and entered, only to immediately stop and recoil and his expression was one of horror. ''Wha-What's is this!'' He muttered as he eyes people locked up in cages, some skinned but all dead.

''This is the truth. They lure in people from the countryside, ones that look lost and out of place such as yourself before they're tortured to death, treated less than animals.''

A gasp left Tatsumi as he looked up, a familiar figure hanging there, even with all the wounds her body held. ''Sa.. Sayo?''

''You know her?'' The very same blonde asked him before noticing the young girl attempting to leave and forced her to stay. ''Thinking about leaving?''

''Did.. Did the people, Aria's family, do this?''

''Indeed. The guards were in on it, it's why they were silent about the whole deal.''

''That's a lie!'' Aria exclaimed. ''I didn't even know this place existed, honest! You have to believe me Tatsumi, please! Or do you trust these murderers over me?''

Before Tatsumi could come to a decision a familiar voice called out to him as he turned only stare in horror at another familiar face. ''Ta.. Tatsumi? Is- Is that you?''

''I- Ieyasu?!''

''That girl… She invited Sayo and I into her home. But, after dinner we lost consciousness and woke up here. She, that girl, she's the one that tortured Sayo!''

Aria had enough as she slapped away the older blonde's hand and turned towards them with a look of insanity. ''And what's so bad about that, huh? You're all worthless trash from the country, worse than cattle! I should be allowed to do what I want with you lot! Not to mention that girl.. She, how dare she have such smooth hair while I have to deal with mine everyday!'' By this point she was howling as insanity had taken over and her innocent act faded. ''That why,'' Aria was heaving. ''That's why I made sure she suffered as much as possible. She should be honored someone paid her that much attention!''

''Tch. A family full of sadists. How despicable.''

Her red eyed companion gave a nod. ''Eliminate.'' She hadn't even fully unsheathed her sword when they heard Tatsumi.

''..Wait.''

''Don't tell me after all of this you still defend her?'' The blonde asked of him with narrowed eyes.

''..No,'' His voice was uncharastically calm as he walked up to Aria, his hair shadowing his eyes. ''..I'll kill her myself!'' Without a single ounce of remorse he swung his sword across her midsection, reveling in the look of pain he saw as her eyes lost their light.

''N-Nice, Tatsumi. You avenged Sayo.'' Ieyasu threw up blood which had him worried as he quickly freed him and laid him down.

''The final stages of Lubora.'' Tatsumi turned to the red eyed assassin who spoke. ''The lady of the house enjoyed poisoning her victims. She wrote it in a detailed diary. It's too late for him.''

''Tatsumi..'' Ieyasu spoke with difficulty. ''Sayo, she never gave in to that bitch. She was so strong and calm. Which is why I will settle for nothing less.'' He threw his hands up and clenched it into a fist before closing his eyes to open them ever again. He died with a grin on his face.

''To think he kept himself alive by sheer willpower..''

Tatsumi said nothing as he held Ieyasu's body close and gritted his teeth. ''What is wrong with this city?''

The raven haired girl spared him a last glance before turning around. ''Let's go.''

''Wait!'' She did and looked back at her companion with a look that asked her why they weren't moving. ''What if we take him with us? We can always use an extra pair of hands at our hideout.''

Before any decision could be made another presence made themselves known. ''Huh? What's going on here..'' He paused and yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. ''..Tatsumi.''

''Don't move.'' Naruto heard a voice whisper from behind him.

''Ah! Wait-!'' Tatsumi tried to tell her he was friendly when he paused in surprise, and he could tell he wasn't the only one.

''Hm?'' A hum left Naruto as he glanced down to the blade that was held against his throat. ''Ah~. I don't think you want to do that.'' His voice which was previously tired now held a certain edge to it.

She was confused until she felt it and glanced down, barely able to make out a small glint of silver belonging to the tip of a small knife that was being held against her chest right where her heart lay that made her emotionless orbs widen by a fraction. ''Before you get any ideas, I've coated this knife in a mixture of poisonous plants, none of which that are native to these lands.''

It was silent in the clearing. The air was tense as Naruto and the red eyed assassin held each other at knifepoint with neither backing up. Though he didn't even bother looking back, keeping his gaze in front of him with a lax posture.

Meanwhile, the blonde Night Raid member was getting over her shock. She hadn't even seen him lift his arm. He appeared to be familiar with the potential new recruit and she smirked lightly. Did she just hit the jackpot? Anyone that could surprise Akame would be a strong asset and she could tell her fellow Night Raid member hadn't noticed until he told her either.

''So uhm.. You two are familiar with each other?'' She pointed between him and the brown haired boy.

A nod came from both boys. ''Would you be interested in joining as well?'' That got her a look from Akame before her eyes returned to the cloak covered person.

''...You mean Night Raid?'' He asked and she nodded. ''Perhaps…'' He removed the knife he held up against her and before Akame could act he grabbed her wrist before throwing her over his shoulder. Despite being caught off guard she rightened herself in the air and landed gracefully. ''Are there beds? I'm tired and my sleep _did_ get interrupted.'' He yawned again, missing the dry stares sent his way as Akame sheathed her sword with a bit of reluctance, her eyes not leaving his form as he walked past her.

The two girls leading the way, the blonde still holding on Tatsumi who was protesting weakly, looking at him for help only to be ignored.

* * *

''Finally. I was beginning to wonder what took you two so long Akame, Leone.'' The pink haired member of Night Raid said when she saw her fellow members arrive. Her expression however quickly turned into a questioning one when noticing the extra people present.

''What's with.. them?'' Her pink eyes flickered over the cloaked person who noticed her stare and met it with his own before she looked to struggling brown haired one held up by the blonde.

''They are our new members! Don't worry as they've shown promise, the cloaked one especially.'' She announced cheerfully, putting a stop to Tatsumi's struggling to give her a weird look as Naruto was silent and trying not to doze off.. ''Huh? Didn't I tell you two? From now one you're with us.'' She dropped him carelessly to the ground and stood with the rest of the group. ''Welcome to Night Raid.'' Completely ignoring his protest.

''Don't bother.'' Akame said as she watched the pitiful sight. ''Once Leone has put her mind on something, there's nothing that can sway her.''

A taller blonde nodded as she patted Akame's head. ''Well said. Bulat, I leave him to you. The cloaked one is able to walk himself.'' Tatsumi watched as the armored man walked up to him and lifted him like he weighed nothing.

''Let's go. There's no point in struggling. You'll come to like it eventually.'' Whether he was aware of the double meaning or not Tatsumi wasn't sure but wasn't willing to risk it either as his struggling intensified but was not noticed or if it was, he didn't show it.

* * *

The journey towards the hideout was rather dull. Not much happened and it was done in silence. Only thing worth noting was Naruto who had been stumbling about here and there as he did his best to stay awake and failing by falling asleep until he almost hit the ground.

It had earned him deadpanned stares but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was finding a nice bed and pass out.

So when they arrived and assigned a room that's exactly what he did. He simply walked past them to his room, not bothering to close the door behind him or take off his clothes as he fell face down, face scrunching up for a few seconds before satisfied and fell asleep.

''..That was quick.'' Leone mused with a chuckle as she eyed his sleeping form with the other members.

''He did say he was tired.'' Akame pointed out as she stared at him with interest. Her mind had been replaying their encounter the entire trip here and despite that she was still unable to recall ever seeing him move.

Mine on the other hand had enough as she shoved her way through the group. ''Whatever! I still don't see why you had these two join. They don't look impressive whatsoever!'' Once the words left her lips she was forced to duck her head as she caught a glint of silver at the last moment. Looking behind her she saw it belonged to a small and thin needle that had buried itself into the wall. ''Who did that?!'' She demanded as she looked around with a glare.

Akame merely pointing her finger inside of the room where Naruto slept as Leone spoke with a grin. ''I don't think he appreciated what you said, Mine.'' The pink haired girl looked like was going to say something but held her tongue and scoffed before marching off.

Leone then proceeded to walk over to where whatever the mysterious member had thrown was imbedded in the wall, taking it between her fingers and proceeding to pull it out as a pair of red orbs watched her. Her own eyes widened with surprise at the amount of strength she had to use.

Once she got it out she raised it and gave it a critical look over. It was around three inch in length and thin. Light as well as she balanced it on her fingers. The amount of force it must've been thrown with was impressive for how deep it had been. Especially considering the walls were made out of stone.

She flicked it over to Akame who caught it and twirled it between her fingers. The ease at how it moved and form had her see why someone would use it. While it wasn't something for her, she could tell he had no trouble using them and could do so with frightening accuracy.

It was truly a weapon fit for an assassin. Capable of killing or merely incapacitating without leaving much evidence. Leone seemed to have come to the same conclusion as it added to the mystery surrounding whoever he was.

The two held a silent conversation that they would wait until tomorrow to find out more. It was getting late and they could all use a good night's rest.

* * *

''Eh? He's still unsure about joining?'' Naruto heard as he walked through the hideout. He had a nice long rest and was fully rejuvenated, ready to take on the day. The bed had been surprisingly comfortable and hadn't been bothered by any loud noises.

But now that he was awake he didn't quite know where everything was since he had been led straight to the bedroom yesterday.

''That's right.'' Ah, he recognized that voice belonging to the blonde girl that offered him and Tatsumi to join. Which made him assume he was also the topic being discussed. ''Say Sheele, have any encouraging words? You're better at this than I am.''

''Well… Since you are now aware of where our hideout is at we can't let you go.. At least not in one piece.''

Naruto took the opportunity to enter the room where a purple haired young woman who turned to him upon seeing him enter. ''And there's the other one. What about you, decided on joining us?''

Before he could answer another voice, this one holding annoyance reached his ears.

''Urgh.. Still don't see why you brought them here Leone.''

''Just accept it Mine, they're one of us now.''

The pinkette huffed and marching up to Tatsumi. ''I don't recall agreeing to that.'' She stopped in front of him and gave him a piercing stare before turning around and shook her head. ''He fails.'' Ignoring Tatsumi's expression she spotted the cloaked person and recalling yesterday evening when he had almost skewered her and began pointing him in his chest. ''And you. What's with the cloak, huh? We haven't even seen your face.'' She reached up to pull back the hood but he caught her wrist and held it in an iron grip.

''I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that. Lower your voice as well as it's injuring my eardrums.'' The tone of his voice didn't change as he let go of her wrist, Leone laughing not to far after seeing Mine being chastised like that.

Her fingers twitched at his tone and words but something told her it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. Not after almost being hit by him when he had been sleeping. So she simply stomped off to control her temper.

''You know what, follow me and I'll get back to getting you two to join us later. Might as well show you two around.''

She led them outside towards the training ground which was actually being used. Pausing for a moment to watch as a tall and muscular young man was twirling around a long pole with expertise. The skill and speed enough to cause gusts of wind to pick up.

''That over there is Bulat. You may remember him as the person bringing you with us.'' She added upon seeing the lost look he wore. He heard his name being called and turned to them before waving and making his way over.

''Nice meeting ya!'' He shook Tatsumi's hand.

''..He's also gay.'' Leone whispered to him that made him falter.

''Now Leone, don't give him the wrong idea will ya?'' Bulat said before holding his hand out to the silent one of the three who accepted it and had him raise an eyebrow. ''My, I actually felt that one.'' He mused at the person's grip strength.

''Let's continue on. See you later Bulat.'' She motioned for them to follow her as she leads them in the woods. It had Tatsumi look back at him with a questioning look which was met with a shrug before turning back and bumping into Leone who had stopped and raised a finger to her lips.

Tatsumi would question her but then noticed her nudging her head, following it to see the same green haired teen from yesterday evening that had been using wires of sorts. Except this time he was acting completely different. He was giggling to himself and looking through through binoculars.

''Excuse me for a moment.'' She chirped and silently made her way over to him where she then unceremoniously stomped on his back, sending his face into the ground. ''Ah~. You never learn, do you Lubbock. What should I break of you today.. An arm? Or a leg… maybe just a couple fingers?''

''L-Leone!'' Lubbock squealed as she dug her heel in deeper in his back.

The blonde huffed before looking behind her with a smile. ''That aside, this idiot right here is Lubbock.'' She removed her foot from his back, making sure to give him a look that told him he wasn't scot free just yet.

* * *

''Let's see.. Next up is,'' Leone wasn't allowed to finish as Tatsumi let out a sigh.

''Still more? Hasn't it been enough yet.'' He drawled as they had been going on for so long the sun had started to set.

She laughed. ''Almost, trust me. After her we're done. I'm sure she won't disappoint as she's a pretty girl, unlike those before.'' She then stopped and pointed her finger ahead.

Both Naruto and Tatsumi followed to where she was pointing. ''See, there's Akame.'' As Naruto looked at her, his fellow recruit was more focused on the dead Evil Bird that was being roasted over the fire.

''W-Wha..''

''I know! Isn't she cute?''

The raven haired girl seems to hear her as she turned her head, allowing them to see the large piece of meat she was munching on. ''Ah, Leone.'' With a casual flick of her wrist she threw a piece towards the blonde who caught it with a thanks

She then eyed the two of them before speaking. ''So, have you thought about joining yet?''

Naruto gave a subtle nod, unnoticeable to most but not to her before catching a piece of meat as well before her red orbs turned to Tatsumi. ''..You?''

''U-Uhm.. I'm- I'm not sure..''

''I see,'' Came her calm reply. ''Then I can not share my meat with you.'' Tatsumi's eye twitched before biting out a 'Fine'. Not like it looked good anyway!

''By the way,'' Akame began as Leone made her way over to her. ''The boss is back.''

''Huah? What do you.. mean.'' Her voice trailed off as she looked behind the Evil Beast where a silver haired woman was seated who lifted her head and looked at her. ''B-Boss!''

''Yo Leone!'' Came the casual greeting.

''Welcome back! Did you bring anything with you?''

''Mhm. Oh, and what's this I heard about new recruits? Bringing people to our hideout without consulting me first?'' The fingers of her good hand twitched as she gave an eerie smile.

''A.. ahaha.. T-That's uhm..''

''You know what, how about we talk about that later.'' She eyed the brown haired teen standing there awkwardly and then shifted her gaze to the cloaked person. An eyebrow rose in curiosity as he seemed to be in a staring contest with Akame. ''Since they're here I assume to at least have some potential?''

Leone nodded quickly. ''Mhm. Especially the cloaked one. He managed to catch both Akame and I off guard. He's a bit secretive though.. We haven't seen him without his cloak. The only thing we know is that he has blue eyes and seemed to have some sort of training.''

''I see. And what about him?'' She nudged her head towards Tatsumi who blinked a few times upon noticing two sets of eyes on him. ''He shows promise as well?''

''Indeed. He killed without remorse on our last mission. Granted, she had it coming but most would've still faltered.''

''Interesting..'' She eyed him in a new light.

''Now hold on!'' Tatsumi butt in as he wasn't liking what he heard. ''I still haven't agreed to join!'' He was however ignored as the silver haired woman abruptly stood up.

''Akame, gather the others and have them come to my office. I want a report, a proper one and more details regarding these two here.

* * *

Not long thereafter they were all in the same room. The boss who introduced herself as Najenda nodded as she processed what she's been told. ''I see now. Then, will you join us, Tatsumi?''

The brown haired teen looked around to see all eyes on him. ''..Do I even have a choice? I'll end up killed if I say no, won't I?''

''Not really.'' Najenda said which caught him off guard. ''We'll just employ you in one of our workshops instead. The part about killing is just to scare people off. Knowing that, what do you say?'' She gave him an intense stare.

Tatsumi clenched his fist as he thought it over. Images of happy times with Sayo and Ieyasu filled his mind before they were abruptly pulled away and replaced with the image of Sayo's tortured body. His mind replaying Ieyasu's last words and moments and he made up his mind. ''I was planning on joining the capital, make a name for myself and help out my village back home. But the capital.. It's not what they appear to be. In a single day I've seen and experienced things I wish I could forget. But I can't. So I.. I'll join. To make a difference and to honor Sayo and Ieyasu who would've wanted me to.''

Hearing the boy speak, Najenda couldn't help but let a smile form as she saw the fire raging in those emerald orbs. An unwavering resolve which would get him far.

She then turned to the cloaked person who stood not too far from him before addressing him. ''I've already heard a bit about what you can do. It's obvious you have been trained in the ways of an assassin. We could definitely use someone like yourself, someone that can get the drop on Akame here is a valuable person.''

''I already told Akame I'll join. As long as there's a bed and food I'm game.'' His gaze rested on the red eyed assassin for a few seconds before meeting Najenda. ''Helps that you all seem to know what you're doing.'' Those words were a bit confusing but she decided to think about it later as she clasped her hands together.

''Very well. Tatsumi, Naruto, I officially welcome you to Night Raid.''

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
